Inatut
Inatut is a minor character in ''Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds'''', ''he is the composite character of the side quest Frontier Justice. He is his werak's best fighter, aiming either to win or to make appearances by losing. History Inatut fought during the Red Raids, suggesting that he is native to the Cut. The favored hunter of his werak's chieftain Kopilai (who knocked out one of his teeth at some point), Inatut earned a reputation for challenging anyone who insulted the honor of the Banuk. One day, Inatut got in a drunken brawl with a Carja outlander named Ruwas. Eventually, Inatut was knocked unconscious by Ruwas: when he awoke, the Carja was laying dead nearby. As Inatut was the last person seen with Ruwas, and hoping to avoid conflict with the Carja, Inatut's shaman Aujak declared him the murderer, and sentenced him to exile. Overhearing Inatut's sentencing, Aloy decided to hear the hunter out. While uncertain about Inatut's innocence, the Nora agreed to look further. Aloy investigated the crime scene and tracked the real killers, who were in fact Banuk hunters who bore vengeful hatred against the Carja for the Red Raids. However, Inatut was exiled before Aloy could return, forcing her to find him in the northwestern edge of the Cut in a frigid region known as the Cloud-Shear. Aloy brought a set of Carja gear recovered from the killers' camp for the almost-naked Inatut to wear, and they fought off attacking Machines. Inatut asked to return to Song's Edge on his own, needing time to think alone. Inatut came back to the village, furious at his chieftain and shaman's refusal to admit their mistake, snapping at his chieftain and calling her out before storming off. After his anger subsided, Inatut asked Aloy what he should do, to which the player decides via flashpoint. Regardless of how Aloy answers, Inatut will give her a boon as a means of thanks before the two part ways. Some time later, Inatut returned to the Carja's camp to bring Ruwas' headdress to his fellow hunters and inform them of what truly happened. Should the confrontation option be chosen, he can be found at the base of the Spire during The Looming Shadow, possibly standing side-by-side with Aratak and Aluki, still clad in Carja attire. Personality At first glance, Inatut is a simple-minded and prideful man who confronts any problem he faces with muscle, being described by Rukul as a "punch-drunk idiot". Inatut seems to have resigned himself to such a role, admitting that he is not much of a thinker and showing a somewhat self-deprecating attitude. However, in moments of peace, he shows a gentler, more thoughtful side. He is perceptive enough to understand the flaws in his tribe's culture and call others out for them. Having fought in the Red Raids, Inatut has no love for the Carja, although he acknowledges that not all Carja took part in the war. Associated Quests * Frontier Justice Trivia * Should the player return to the Carja camp after this quest, the Carja guide will tell the player that Inatut has came to them to clarify himself, remarking how the priest mistakenly thought that Inatut was converting to the Carja beliefs because of what he was wearing. *Inatut can be found at Song's Edge after the quest's completion, retelling what happened at the Cloud-Shear to a group of children. Gallery Inatut render.png|Model render Inatut bound.png Inatut out in the cold.png Inatut eyes.png Inatut Carja.png Inatut in contemplation.png Category:Banuk Tribe Members Category:Frozen Wilds Characters Category:Allies